callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Fox News to tackle MW2 http://www.gamepolitics.com/2009/11/10/tivo-alert-fox-news-tackle-mw2 Well... It was bound to happen eventually... They're going to have a field day with No Russian, I just know it.--WouldYouKindly 02:44, November 11, 2009 (UTC) yah, my local news station had a part on the game saying it's bad to release the game before rememberence day. Also they interviewed ww2 soliders about the game. 02:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Theyre probably gonna connect this with the Fort hood shooting in some really stupid way... --Slowrider7 04:00, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, knowing these TV stations, they will do that. They love the idea of things like this happening, like the GTA influencing people to go and kill real police officers. They love the idea of the bullet theory, (for anyone who knows what I am talking about). Attack Rhino 04:14, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Bullet theory = You can get away with more in a game than IRL? --Slowrider7 04:19, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :No, no no. Sorry, might be a bit out of you depth. It is also known as the hypodermic needle theory. This is the general theory: :::the messages from anything that is watched, heard or read is shot from a gun or injected from a needle into the audiences' mind. This means that any message that is presented in any media text (book, TV show, film, radio program or even game) and directly absorbed by the people in the audience. This then means that any possible ideas conveyed will be taken by the audience, such as an example of a little kid watching Superman on the TV, he then want so dress up in the costume and promptly fly like his hero, by jumping off the roof of his house. Another example is that of people wanting to, or acting out things that happen in the GTA games, like killing police officers and stealing TAXI's and other cars. There is also the ideas that Doom was the reason why the Columbine High School massacre happened, of course that is not the reason, but this al leads back o the fact that is says that people might see something violent on the TV or play a violent game, and then want to act out those events from the game or show in real life. That was but a small taste of what this theory is about. I think that is the reason why FOX NEWS and other programs and station would jump on the idea of pointing the finger at IW for the No Russian level in the game. Attack Rhino 06:33, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Surprisingly, none of the Aussie news stations have said anything (postitive or otherwise) about MW2. That kind of amazed me, knowing Win News (for those who've seen the 'Jeff Goldbloom is dead thing, youtube it) they'll get a lot of shite wrong about this game....No field days over here, yet.... Cpt. Carebear I wonder how the Anon will take the news... not that they have any special interest in MW2 but they have a real axe to grind with Fox News. OmgHAX! 06:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) What would you expect from Fox News? They claimed Mass Effect had an interactive sex scene, and instead of apologizing and correcting their "mistake," they invited the devs to the show so they could explain what it really was. All it's for is airtime, ratings, and most of all, money. Chief z 09:08, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Of course, it's always for the ratings and the money....even if it pisses off a shit load of people. Sometimes, even though I'm Aussie, I'd wish fox news would keep its bullshitting mouth shut for once. Seriously, I believe earlier this year they stated, and I quote "Prime Minister Kevin Rudd is planning to airstrike the camels in outback Australia, saying there's billions of dollars worth of meat out there." There's two reasons why that news segment was effed up: One, why would you waste weaponary on bombing camels when it could be used for better perposes, LIKE SAY A WAR. And two, why would there be billions of dollars worth of meat out there, we get more for selling them. God, and on a side note, I hate it how some people say Australia, they say it like their trying to be bogan or something. Cpt. Carebear You know, I think I recall some no-name politician tried blaming 9/11 on Halo: Combat Evolved when if fact, it came out after Sept. 11. I guess that's videogame politics for you; we're an easy scapegoat that ultra right-wingers love to take shots at, but when it comes to the facts, they'll just toss it out window and make their opinions the truth. You know who they should send to Fox? Adam Sessler. He would totally school them and make them shut their mouths. Chief z 15:49, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Well, here it is: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pE-nOCy7FfE Not only did they completely misrepresent the game, but the guy defending the game sounds like a complete idiot. I hate FOX News. --WouldYouKindly 02:53, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I could barely watch the thing. They make it sound like MW2 will turn the next generation of Americans into terrorists. I guess I'll go play some SpecOps now. (I did Overwatch and Big Brother with my cousin; holy shit it was badass.) Chief z 03:27, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Rockert? So I was playing the game and I noticed that the character named Rockert who is actually named Rocket. But here's the problem, he dies and is replaced by somebody else with another name which means he is just a name in a random name generator, in other words, he is not an important character. The same problem my also have happened with Doc, but I can't confirm anything. I was just wondering if somebody can take Rocket's name out of the list completely. Lotsi 03:46, November 11, 2009 (UTC) is he from TF 141? if he is then he is significant because there is a limited number of them but if he is a ranger than he probably is just a random name generator. if he is from TF 141 then look for him in the picture shown at the end of the credits of the whole task force (similar to the picture of gaz, price, vazquez, and griggs shown at the end of the COD 4) What I meant was, Rocket is not important to the storyline in any way. He has no known background, story or personality, the only thing he has going for him is a name. Now I'm fine with him being in the list of TF 141 soldiers, but I don't think he belongs in the character section on the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 page. Lotsi 02:35, November 12, 2009 (UTC) PC info please so can anyone now PLEASE tell me if there are any prestige weapons for sure? I know I'm being a nuissance but I just gotta have my M1911 OmgHAX! 05:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :don't worry, you will find out anyway. By the way, I like the .45 more anyway. Attack Rhino 06:35, November 11, 2009 (UTC) the .45? The M1911 IS a .45 ACP weapon :P 11:11, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Ooops, sorry. I meant the USP .45 instead. By the way, they use the same ammo, oh well. Attack Rhino 22:29, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Steam? Ok seriously i got the game today and its taking for ever to download after i installed it on steam therefore i cannot play the game until it finishes seriously how long did it take foe everyone elses to download? SLAUGHTERER 23:37, November 11, 2009 (UTC). I have it on steam too, but it doesn't unlock till midnight tonight. MrJoe95 14:25, November 11, 2009 (UTC) What do you mean it doesn't unlock until 12:00 at midnight. SLAUGHTERER 23:38, November 11, 2009 (UTC). Weapons only available in singleplayer? So, I've been reading up on MW2, and on this wiki, it says that several weapons are only available in singleplayer. Why would IW do this? If you're going to have the guns programmed into the game anyway, why not put them in multiplayer? I'm especially pissed because this happened to one of my favorite guns, the G3. Broeman 11:06, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Yeah that sucks, I love the G3 too. But I suppose it's because there's a lot more verity in the weapons available. It's like when you only try one thing because you only know it. Maybe their promting us to use more guns, I'm a little disappointed that the Dragunov's not gonna be in MP but I'll enjoy using the other sniper rifles as well. Cpt. Carebear Maybe Infinity Ward didn't included them in multiplayer because adding the G3 and the FAL (a similar weapon) doesn't make a lot of sense. Both weapons are similar, but Infinity Ward prefered the FAL because it is new to the series and is much more known to people than the G3. Each weapon is balanced to be different from others, imaging if the game includes the AK-47 and the AK-103 (a newer model), how will IW make them unique from each other? Don't worry, the FAL is the replacement of the G3 in MP with probably the same stats. - SMG097HC True, I think it's better to have a newer, more updated version of a gun than to have two that are closely related to eachother. Really good point SMG Cpt. Carebear M16, forgot the rest. but i noticed it a few times in singleplayer but have not seen it listed anywhere in multiplayer. Triple-A I think the Russian anti-aircraft gun is a Tungunska, but I haven't seen one close enough to tell. Can anyone verify? OmgHAX! 15:48, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Multiplayer When I go on multiplayer, it comes with a box saying "Connecting to Matchmaking Server...". It's being going for about 15 minutes trying to connect and I'm really disappointed. Has this happened to anyone else? Ashdude01 20:01 :The PS3 connection server is down due to overload. The 3rd party company that runs the server is currently trying to fix this problem. 21:24, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Yeh I got that same message 22:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Is it happening to the PC ones as well because i want to play it when i get home today.SLAUGHTERER 23:36, November 11, 2009 (UTC). :MP is working fine on the PC. Darkman 4 23:38, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Well thats a Relief thanks Darkman i appreciate bro. By the way do you have it on pc? because if you do talk to me on me talk page and i can give you my steam Name and you can add me if you want. SLAUGHTERER 23:46, November 11, 2009 (UTC). PC Does anyone know why there are two dics in the PC version?? When i actualy put in the 2nd dics it dosen't do anything except the computer saying it can't find anything.... What is it for?? --Colonel Swede 21:14, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Original CoD Um, have any of you who got the prestige or hardened edition of the game downloaded the original CoD with that code. And did it work? Can you play the game 22:14, November 11, 2009 (UTC) soap is soap's real first name john No but Price first name is John.... John Price as revealed in the game --Colonel Swede 23:15, November 11, 2009 (UTC) then what is soap's real name (and its not soap because when seen in the game it is always "soap" mactavish which means its a nickname) It is Soap Mactavish. -- 23:59, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :No it's not. His first name isn't "Soap", it's a nickname. Many characters in the game have this such as "Meat". I know I saw Soap's first name somewhere, trying to find it 00:48, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I think somewhere earlier it was revealed as "John" in CoD4, but whether it was true or not is unknown. PhantBat 11:44, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 Will there be a Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 I was just thinking this because of the end of CodMW2 when Price and Soap get away on Nikolis Heli. Also when the Rangers take back Whiskey Hotel they talk about launching a counter attack against russia.... --Colonel Swede 23:46, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Almost certainly. The ending sets up a sequel perfectly.--WouldYouKindly 23:49, November 11, 2009 (UTC) The fact that Soap and Price become war criminals seems like they're going to fight underground now, no longer with UN support. Makarov's still alive, too. I hope IW brings them back in a convincing way. OmgHAX! 23:53, November 11, 2009 (UTC) There damn well better be a Modern Warfare 3. I hate cliffhangers. Except the mission. That was a great mission. 02:36, November 12, 2009 (UTC) MW2 showed exactly how to do a cliffhanger (I'm looking at you Halo 2) even though I hate them. At least with this one I had a huge sense of satisfaction. How you kill him was fucking amazing. Chief z 03:30, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that was probably the most badass kill I've ever seen in a game. Spc. SoLAXD(m) Talk 04:08, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I wrote in my blog about a MW3, I think it was all planned, IW is trying to unseat HALO as the greatest video game trilogy of all time. We should have a suggestion section in the forum. Great way to end the second part though. PhantBat 11:42, November 12, 2009 (UTC) campaign The levels are not in chronological order. The mission where you must get to the White House is directly after the level where Price launches the bomb. Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Sniper']] 00:43, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I just fixed the order, it looks somewhat like the order in the game. Lotsi 03:00, November 12, 2009 (UTC) 9.5 Guess what? Gametrailers came out with a review on Modern warfare 2 and gave them a 9.5! Wow! In truth I thought they would give them a lower score, with the lack of dedicated servers on the PC and stuff like that. This game is awesome! Here's a link: http://www.gametrailers.com/video/review-hd-modern-warfare/58370 Random Man 0213 01:34, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Raptor I'm having some trouble figuring out who this "Raptor" fellow is. In Wolverines! the objective is to respond to the Russian invasion and all of a sudden it's like "There's Raptor! Let's go save him!" I'm thinking he's some Russian informant because right next to him in the meat locker is an AK-47. Then in Exodus the murdered HVI was killed by what seemed to be the same NPC models from No Russian (suits with combat vests). Chief z 03:39, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I think the HVI was one of Shepherd's people from Shadow Company, since the HVI's bodyguards were wearing the same uniforms as Shadow Company. As far as Raptor goes, I have no idea who he was. PhantBat 11:42, November 12, 2009 (UTC) 2 Discs PC Ok When i bought the game i had opened it and i saw 2 discs and i said what the F*** is this. Whats the 2nd disc meant to be for? i haven't tried it yet and i sure won't try it as i am to busy playing online multiplayer then looking at what the second disc is. Anyone know what it's meant to be for? mistake in trivia section Early in the trivia section its stated that there is a motorcycle in the hardened edition art book strongly hinting toward it in the campaign but in the book they say they went through many ideas of chase scenes before they came up with the snowmobile chase. It probably means they were thinking about using a motorcycle chase instead of snowmobile and the picture is just concept art. modern warfare 2 PC Does Modern warfare 2 take place in the year 2016? because i think i herd someone say that it takes place in that year and Modern warfare took place in 2011? is that right?